


Breaking and Entering

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Sex, Smut, Teasing, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, doing it in a low-rent motel room they broke into is kinda the most romantic thing possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Extension of "Trial and Error" so if you want a reason for why the hell they're in a shitty motel, read that.
> 
> I'll probably add other stuff to this series on a much less frequent basis.

On some level, Andy thought she was joking. He'd only ever seen the small motel on his way to work, and even then there was at most one car sitting in its parking lot. Yet here they were, Andy looking around and April crouched over, fiddling with a small pin and her government ID card. It was getting so  _frustrating_ not getting any proper alone time with April. There was only so much that could get done when Burly sat around in the house, depressed from his recent breakup and unwilling to go anywhere, but City Hall and April's house had already proved impossible. 

"Wait," she exclaimed, standing up and twisting the doorknob. 

"Sorry," Andy grimaced, holding his hands up defensively.

"I thought you said it was locked?" she asked, but then thought better of it and shook her head. "Whatever, c'mon."

When she opened the door, Andy suddenly remembered what this was all for. Inside he was sure that the only reason people stayed here was for this express purpose - plus there was a sign that said free cable. Stepping forward, he grabbed April by the waist and twisted her around. She responded with a small smile before leaning up to kiss him, her hand moving up to run alongside the stubble on his jaw. He still had enough semblance of place to push the door behind him closed with his foot and shift April around so that her back was pushed up against the left-side wall.

With her mouth all open and wet against his he felt every vibration she made as she moaned her approval at the change. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, the only reason Andy needing initiation was because he could feel April's breasts pressed up against him and the sensation of having her entire body molding into his. His hands fell further down until he was gripping her by her ass, his hands fitting her form like they were always meant to sit there, and he lifted her up. Pushing himself against her, his stomach between her thighs, he held her against the wall with the combined support and his own efforts. 

He realized how quickly this was going to fall apart when she broke off from his lips and moved hers to his neck, the skin there exploding with each mark. Then, and in some way Andy expected this, she moved to his shoulder and bit down lightly - at the same time rolling her stomach and settling her hips lower and closer to the growing discomfort between his jeans and his dick - and he had to move or else everything would be over before it even started.

"Please," she mumbled between those insane moments of her lips against his neck, all the while still grinding against him.

Andy didn't need much more convincing, turning around to move towards the bed. While they moved, April kept her legs hooked around him and her eyes stuck to his until he reached the bed and unceremoniously let her drop onto it. At first he thought he had done something wrong, but then he realized that her half-lidded stare usually reserved for glaring someone into submission held a whole lot more want than usual. Without looking away, her hair falling around her face and the bangs nearly hiding that glare altogether, she moved her hands to the zipper of her jeans.

Immediately, Andy was down to boxers after pulling the lone package out of his pocket and tossing it somewhere beside April. Nearly stumbling onto the bed, he replaced her hands just as she started unbuttoning the denim. She placed hers on his sides, letting them slide up and under his shirt. The sudden addition of cold hands against his skin made his erection push harder into the covers of the bed than before and the introduction of her nails was almost a death sentence. His hands managed to finish with the button and, with help from April, they had both managed to rid her of that thin material separating them. With his body hovering over hers, he moved down to leave a trail of kisses, soft and hard and wanting nothing but this moment, until he reached her stomach and heard her let a slight moan out.

Looking up, her head was lolled back against the pillow with eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Grinning to himself, he returned to her stomach when she gripped his hair and pushed herself closer to his face. 

"Not too scratchy?" he commented, his mouth at the edge of her panties and the radiating smell and heat sending him into a stupor.

"Stop-" she grunted out, twisting a bundle of his hair slightly. "Talking."

 For some reason, and God he wanted to figure that out, that pain shooting through his head combined with the look on her face - or lack thereof, judging by the still closed eyes and the way April bit down on her bottom lip when he started kissing her through the fabric - made Andy groan. Everything - how insanely soaked she was, lying back in that bed with her mouth struggling to find an appropriate response, and the atmosphere of this closeness - made Andy nearly lose his mind on the spot. So April did it again, this time taking a larger tuft of hair in her hand and pulling him up to her lips again. His hand naturally made its way to rest against her, feeling her slick to the touch as he ran his thumb up to her clit and rested it hard against her. A deep rumble came from her then and her eyes shot open, pushing him back down until he was sliding her underwear down her legs.

Not taking another moment, he pushed his mouth against her excited lips and pushed his tongue inside of her perhaps a little too hastily. Even so, the only sound he got in response was a hitched breath and another deep groan starting from her stomach. With his thumb still moving lazily against her clit - so small and perfect, just like the rest of her, he thought - and with his nose pressed against her, he let languid motions of his tongue against her lips do most of the work. He tried a few things, going from purely vertical strokes to circular motions and occasionally dipping again inside of her to get the real taste; but he was already addicted to that. 

April, meanwhile, moved her free hand to cover his thumb that was still pushing and circling in short motions around her sensitive center. She guided him to a slightly faster pace, pulling his palm up for a moment to cover everything from her waist down before returning to his finger and the accuracy it provided. 

"Fuck," she whispered through the short breaths, rolling her hips and forcing his tongue inside of her while his thumb continued its work. 

With a long, low sound Andy felt April shudder to a stop underneath him and the muscles fold around his tongue still pushing inside her. Quickly, the tension released and she nearly coughed out another moan. Her hand in his hair moved from a hard grip to caress his beard again. Andy wanted to keep going - he was going to go through withdrawal if he didn't taste her again - but when she pushed him aside and moved herself on top of him, just beneath his balls, he didn't care.

If he thought desire was the previous look in her eyes, Andy was wrong.

He had never seen her like this before, her hair matted on the side and sticking out haphazardly in the back with a look that either spelled disaster or the best night of his life, and it was incredible. Her hand reached into his boxers, and God the moment her hand wrapped around him he was harder than he'd been in months, pulling him out to the air. The look of her warm pink flesh was still in his mind, and combined with the image of April straddling him was almost too much. Soon she was moving herself so that he sat stiffly against her, the full length of him settling against her skin. 

Then, she started moving his cock against her - against but not  _inside_. That sensation, the focus in her eyes, and watching her hands go to the bottom of her shirt and pull it off of her all combined were giving his willpower a run for its money. His hands still on her hips, and then she unhooked her bra and let it fall beside them.

"Oh God," he finally managed to grunt.

Now she was completely naked, on top of him, and the motions were making her breasts shift slightly. The sight alone could have done him in. Seeing that he wasn't able to bear it any longer, she found the condom and broke the seal before rolling it onto him with her hand. Even through the material he loved the touch of her small palms gripping his shaft and pushing down on him. 

Then, she raised herself slightly and gingerly lowered onto him. The second he entered her, those warm and still ludicrously slick folds enclosing the head, Andy lost the concept of how good sex felt. With every grunt, she matched him with a soft noise that sounded like a whistle and ended with a rumbling in her stomach that he could  _feel_ now, and when he was fully inside her he felt like he could burst. Then she leaned down, the change in angle making up for the condom's interference, and he could feel her nipples actually scrape against his chest when she lowered her mouth to his and started to move her hips.

First, it was in short movements aided by Andy's hold on her waist, but then he started to meet her halfway with thrusts that made April break off from his lips and look back to them. Andy followed her eyes, watching himself disappear inside of her and savoring the ease with which he buried his dick in her. Quickly realizing that they couldn't keep up this lethargic pace, April pushed herself back up and, with her hand still against the middle of his chest, she started to buck into him at greater speeds. They were both accelerating their efforts - Andy trying to hold onto that last vestige of control as he felt April's muscles flex around him and his skin sink deeper and deeper into her; April taking one of Andy's hands on pulling it with hers to her clit again - until everything boiled over.

With a hard shudder and a loud groan he came, one last lazy attempt at a thrust still left, and he instinctively craned his neck upwards to look down at their bodies meeting. Everything was covered in those spots that he got when he looked at the sun too long and he suddenly had a roaring migraine, but April continued her motions. He was still hard inside her and without having to worry about his own, he continued the pace of his hand and pulled her down to lay across him. 

"Shit, shit, shit," she repeated quickly with shorter and shorter breaths, April finding her voice before making a much louder noise than he previously anticipated.

Somewhere between a shout and a harsh squeal, her singular yell of approval coming just as he felt the familiar tightening around him was enough to let him know. She also seemed to be involuntarily shaking against him, his hand moving up her stomach to cup the underside of a breast. His hand could cover the entire thing, he figured, but he liked the feeling and look of his finger tracing motions around her nipple while he cupped the rest of the skin there. 

Judging from the comedown, and the way her face looked all red and out of breath from the orgasm, Andy was pretty confident in what just happened.

"That was pretty cool," Andy finally got out when she had rolled over beside him and slipped her underwear back on. 

"Yeah," she agreed, looking around for where bra had gotten to, "we should probably do that again."

"Oh, totally," he got out, his chest completely on fire and his lungs out of breath. "Again, and again, and hopefully again."

April chuckled almost imperceptibly and gave him a light kiss on the lips, the quick feeling of them against his a fitting aftermath, before standing up and working her legs back into the jeans they'd discarded. 


End file.
